TGB1's Super Awesome Show or Something/List of Episodes
Each episode of TGB1's Super Awesome Show or Something lasts 11 minutes. Season 1 (2017) #'The Power' - TGB1 and Insecurity discover a magical keyboard that can give them whatever they want. #'Just Set Up The Chairs' - TGB1 and Insecurity are tasked with setting up chairs for a birthday party, but they slack off and play arcade games instead. #'Caffeinated Concert Tickets' - TGB1 and Insecurity blindly make a deal with an anthropomorphic coffee bean while trying to buy concert tickets. #'Death Punchies' - Insecurity learns a powerful punch move in order to beat TGB1 at their favorite game. #'Free Cake' - TGB1 and Insecurity plan to throw Lemon a surprise birthday party just for the cake. #'Meat Your Maker' - TGB1 and Insecurity are trapped in a meat locker while looking for hot dogs. #'Grilled Cheese Deluxe' - TGB1 and Insecurity are tasked with buying Igor a grilled cheese sandwich, and end up in trouble with astronauts. #'The Unicorns Have Got to Go' - TGB1 uses a new cologne to impress Sophie, but ends up attracting a gang of trouble-making unicorns. #'Prank Callers' - TGB1 and Insecurity attempt to prank call the "Master Prank Caller". #'Don' - Insecurity's more successful younger brother, Don, is called to save the park from financial ruin, but Insecurity is unwilling to accept Don's help. #'Insecurity's Body' - Insecurity's body removes itself from its conscience after Insecurity eats too much junk food. #'TGB1 and the Insecuritys' - TGB1 and Insecurity accidentally pass themselves off as a real band, though their future selves arrive to help. Season 2 (2018) #'Ello Gov'nor' - Insecurity gets traumatized after watching a movie about a stalker taxi driver. #'It's Time' - TGB1 grows increasingly jealous over Insecurity's date with Sophie. #'Appreciation Day' - TGB1 and Insecurity write lies in Igor's book of park records, but trouble ensues when the events written in the book become true. #'Peeps' - Igor purchases a security system in order to keep an eye on TGB1 and Insecurity, but keeps upgrading his service until eventually a giant living eyeball is sent in to watch them. #'Dizzy' - Chrome needs to deliver a speech at a stature unveiling ceremony, or else Igor will be fired. TGB1 and Insecurity try to help Chrome, but end up making him dizzy. #'My Mom' - Hat and Chaossy are assigned to supervise TGB1 and Insecurity for the day, and TGB1 becomes fed up with Hat's mom jokes. #'High Score' - TGB1 and Insecurity try to set the new world record high score on a video game, eventually getting the current record holder (A giant floating head) involved. #'Rage Against the TV' - TGB1 and Insecurity need to find a new TV in order to defeat a difficult video game boss, but the boss soon becomes real. #'Party Pete' - TGB1 and Insecurity enlist "Party Pete" to help get their party going, but Party Pete soon takes the party too far. #'Brain Eraser' - After TGB1 accidentally sees Chrome naked, Insecurity and Lemon try to help him forget about that memory with a Japanese Anime movie. #'Igor Be Gone' - A new manager arrives at the park after Igor is demoted to groundskeeper, but it turns out that said new manager is a demon. #'But I Have a Receipt' - TGB1 and Insecurity attempt to return an RPG after finding out how bad it is, leading to a war between them and the store owner. #'This Is My Jam' - Insecurity struggles to get a catchy song out of his head, but it soon becomes a problem for everyone when the song comes alive through a living cassette tape. #'Hat Woman' - Hat's girlfriend breaks up with him, so TGB1 tries to get them back together by dating her. #'Temp Check' - Insecurity hires a temp to do his jobs for him, but he soon discovers the temp's devious ways when he begins to steal Insecurity's identity. #'Jinx' - Insecurity gets jinxed by TGB1, and accidentally releases a demon when he tries to unjinx himself in a mirror. #'See You There' - TGB1 and Insecurity try to enter Hat's surprise party for Chaossy, but learn the truth about it after various attempts. #'Do Me a Solid' - TGB1 asks Insecurity to go on a date with Pixel so they can double-date with TGB1 and Sophie. Insecurity agrees in exchange for TGB1 owing him 10 solids. #'Grave Sights' - TGB1 and Insecurity accidentally awaken the dead while having a movie night in a cemetery, and must protect the audience who believes they are watching a 3D Zombie movie. #'Really Real Wrestling' - TGB1 and Insecurity sneak out to a wrestling match after accidentally injuring Chrome, only to find that Chrome has snuck out as well and is being mistaken for a fighter at the match. #'Over the Top' - Lemon cannot figure out how Insecurity is able to beat him at arm-wrestling, and accidentally kills him after discovering the truth. #'The Night Owl' - TGB1, Insecurity, Hat, and Chaossy enter a contest to win a new car, but the host of the contest plans to keep them in it forever. #'A Bunch of Baby Ducks' - TGB1 and Insecurity find some baby ducks in the park's fountain and try to find a home for them. #'More Smarter' - Insecurity purchases a drink online that increases a person's intelligence in an attempt to prove that he is smarter than TGB1. #'First Day' - On their first day at work, TGB1 and Insecurity compete for Chrome's old chair. #'Go Viral' - TGB1 and Insecurity compete against Hat and Chaossy to see who can make a viral video with the most views, but soon discover a strange place run by an evil computer warden. #'Skunked' - Insecurity begins to transform into a skunk after getting sprayed by one and tries to return to normal before it's too late. #'Karaoke Video' - TGB1 and Insecurity need to find and destroy a video of them insulting their friends while they were caught up in the excitement of singing karaoke. Season 3 (2019) #'Stick Hockey' - Igor gets rid of TGB1 and Insecurity's stick hockey table, but soon regrets it after being reminded of his past. #'Bet to Be Blonde' - TGB1 dyes his hair blonde after losing a bet to a dishonest Insecurity, but Insecurity regrets it after TGB1 joins a cult of blonde-haired men. #'Lemon Strikes' - Lemon is forced to quit the bowling team that he, Igor, TGB1 and Insecurity are on, but returns after a deadly bet is made. #'Terror Tales of The Park: Part 1' - The gang exchanges scary stories. #'Terror Tales of The Park: Part 2' - The gang exchanges scary stories. #'Camping Can Be Cool' - TGB1, Insecurity, Sophie and Pixel go on a camping trip, but run into trouble for trespassing after encountering a Stag-man. #'Slam Dunk' - TGB1 and Insecurity play a basketball game against Hat and Chaossy in order to earn rights to use the computer. #'Cool Bikes' - TGB1 and Insecurity try to convince Igor that they are cool in order to regain cart privileges. #'House Rules' - While protesting against Igor's new house rules, TGB1 and Insecurity stumble into an anarchist society while looking for a place with no rules. #'Rap It Up' - Chrome declares a rap battle against a gang of cruel rappers, which makes TGB1 and Insecurity nervous, due to Chrome's unusual concept of "rapping". #'Cruisin'' - TGB1 and Insecurity must obtain a girl's number by cruising to avoid paying for a fancy dinner with Sophie and Pixel. #'Under the Hood' - TGB1 and Insecurity need to get rid of graffiti in the park. #'Weekend at Igor's' - After TGB1 and Insecurity accidentally knock Igor out, they take him to a party that he had planned to attend. #'Fortune Cookie' - Insecurity switches his fortune with Igor's, resulting in Igor falling victim to a string of bad luck. #'Think Positive' - Chrome orders Igor to stop yelling at TGB1 and Insecurity, or else he will be fired. But Igor's bottled rage only leads to bigger problems. #'Lemon vs. Technology' - Lemon tries to fix a computer error caused by TGB1 and Insecurity, but his lack of knowledge of computers hinders him. #'Butt Dial' - TGB1 attempts to retrieve Sophie's phone so he can delete an embarrassing voicemail he accidentally recorded. #'Eggscellent' - TGB1 tries to win a trucker hat in an omelette eating contest for Insecurity after realizing that Insecurity is allergic to eggs. #'Gut Model' - Hat quits his job at the park after feeling under-appreciated, but becomes angry when his new co-workers fail to reveal how they truly feel about him. #'Video Game Wizards' - TGB1 and Insecurity's friendship is tested when TGB1 enlists Lemon to assist him in a video game competition. #'Big Winner' - TGB1 and Insecurity prank Hat with a fake lottery ticket, but regret it after learning that Hat doesn't take pranks involving money lightly. #'The Best Burger in the World' - Igor keeps TGB1 and Insecurity from eating the "Best Burger in the World" unless they finish their jobs first. #'Replaced' - TGB1 and Insecurity try to sabotage a duo that Igor is considering hiring to replace them. #'Trash Boat' - Inspired by an up-and-coming rock star, Insecurity changes his name to "Trash Boat". #'Fists of Justice' - TGB1 and Insecurity injure Lemon before a fighting match that will determine wether or not Lemon will remain immortal. #'Yes Dude Yes' - After witnessing what he believes to be Sophie's engagement, TGB1 befriends a girl named Rachel. #'Busted Cart' - When Andrew Rannells threatens to fire Igor over a cart that TGB1 and Insecurity broke, they tag along with him to get the cart fixed before the warranty expires. #'Dead at Eight' - To save Hat's life, TGB1 and Insecurity must babysit Death's son. #'Access Denied' - TGB1 and Insecurity must enter a stuck-up nightclub to attend Sophie's birthday party. #'Hat Mentor' - In order to prove he can finish a job without quitting halfway through, Insecurity must endure a mentorship program with Hat. #'Trucker Hall of Fame' - When Hat's father passes, TGB1 and Insecurity accompany him on a road trip to spread his hat's ashes at the Trucker Hall of Fame. #'Out of Commission' - TGB1 and Insecurity spend the day with the cart after they bring it to life, due to Igor wanting to get rid of it after buying a new cart. #'Fancy Restaurant' - TGB1 and Insecurity help Hat learn etiquette to impress Sade's parents at a fancy restaurant. #'Diary' - TGB1 and Insecurity try to fix Sophie's diary they accidentally broke. They get Lemon to help, but the secrets are unintentionally released. #'The Best VHS in the World' - TGB1 and Insecurity must find and return an overdue VHS tape. #'Prankless' - Hat swears off pranking for good after accidentally injuring Chrome, but a rival park revives a prank war against the group. #'Death Bear' - TGB1, Insecurity, Sophie and Pixel venture into an abandoned zoo to take a picture in front of the cage of a legendary killer bear. #'Fuzzy Dice' - The group must obtain 1 million tickets to win a pair of fuzzy dice for Chrome's birthday. #'Sugar Rush' - Chrome becomes hyperactive after eating a double-glazed apple fritter donut, so TGB1, Insecurity and Lemon try to calm him down before the meeting starts. #'Bad Kiss' - TGB1 and Sophie finally kiss, but it's cut short thanks to TGB1'a bad breath. Extremely embarrassed, he and Insecurity travel back in time to try and fix things. (WIP) Category:Episode lists Category:Lists Category:List of episodes Category:TGB1's pages